Brave Tears
by Curlybear
Summary: It is usually Kakashi who helps his students. One day, Kakashi is consumed in sadness. Memories of his past come back to him. So this time, it is up to the student to help the teacher. A story about the importance of friendship!


_Everyone, even a tough ninja like Kakashi, have days where they are experiencing sadness. The importance of friendship is something I would like to get through to you readers. I hope you will enjoy it, and please review!_

_

* * *

_

It was a silent night with a moon so bright and a thousand, pale stars painted on the velvet sky. The wind howled with a rare sorrowful tone as it carried the withered leaves to a new resting place. A silhouette watched the crescent moon bathe the world with a comforting light, just soothing enough for his bruised heart.

It seemed to beat with a faint pain. It was nights like these that he could not help but think of his fallen comrades. The ones he cared so deeply for. He never gained the chance to acknowledge how much he needed them. Now they are gone: Obito, Rin, and Sensei. Everyone he has ever created a connection with disappears.

He leaned against the hard wall. He felt it hurt his back as he shifted his tired gaze to the ceiling. He felt something strange dance vividly down his masked cheek. A tear…? He had not cried for many years. He had forgotten the feeling, the substance, as it rolled down face.

He found it hard to believe that _he_ was still alive. Here, in this place.

He was on the verge of falling into a dark pool of sorrow, where he would eventually drown. However, he managed to force his eyes wide open, and climb out… Tonight though, tonight was a night that brought back unwanted memories and that shattered the barrier between him and that pool.

He impulsively raised his body to an erect position and began to walk across the room. He opened the door, listening to it creak mournfully. He wanted to get away.

Hands shoved deep down in his pockets, he strolled slowly through the barren streets. Thoughts swirled through his mind. He let his heart guide him to a certain place; a special area where he could feel relaxed and safe. However, every time he went there, guilt and sadness would consume him and he remained, lingering. Sometimes he would spend hours just staring at the inerasable names engraved on the majestic, black stone. Around him were tall, mighty trees that fulfilled the orchestra of the night with its many whispering leaves. He felt the breeze caress his face and play with his silver hair as he stared at the familiar sight.

"Hello Obito, sensei, everyone…" He whispered softly as he lowered his head respectfully. He felt another tear run down his cheek. He untied his headband and placed it in his pocket, for it was annoying him.

"I..." He managed to mutter before falling to his aching knees. His body wailed for rest. He had trained intensely today, an ineffective attempt to clear his mind, rid of the pain.

He finally obeyed his body. He lay down on the ground, feeling the earth's fingers tickle his back.

"Hah, so I've reached my limits already?" He whispered to the stars. They twinkled with brilliance, radiating a precious light. It was an encouraging sight and he smiled weakly.

It was so peaceful and beautiful.

But the silence was suffocating.

Suddenly, he felt a timid touch brush against his gloved hand. He uncaringly moved his eyes, curious to see who it was. He saw a pair of sapphire eyes staring at him. His golden hair was like a crown. This smiling face was very familiar, and he could not believe he had not sensed his intense presence.

He was so captured in his sadness that he did not notice the vibrant boy come.

"Kakashi-sensei…?" He asked, baffled. He was kneeling beside him, a confused and curious expression painted on his face.

"Naruto…" Kakashi muttered. There was no sign of surprise on his look. His sharingan eye was engulfed with blankness.

"Ah, I was so surprised to see you here! By the way, what are you doing here?" The boy asked, energetically. A smile crept upon his lips.

"Thinking…" Kakashi replied, softly. Yet another tear fell from his onyx eye. Naruto's look of happiness diminished as he noticed Kakashi's rare sadness. At first, he thought maybe that he should leave him in peace. He would not know what to do. But then, he wanted to repay him for all the guidance and aid he had received from him.

This was the right time.

Naruto suddenly looked determined.

"Don't worry! Everything will be okay!" He said, smiling. Naruto lay down beside him, his back welcoming the lush, green grass. Kakashi could only nod as his vision began to weaken drastically. Fatigue was finally claiming him.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked, placing his hands behind his head in order to use them as a pillow. He waited intently for an answer.

"Lots of things; things that I regret…" He answered, a new tear rolling down his cheek like a pearl, staining his face mask even more.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto whispered. Impulsively, he gently took hold of his teacher's hand. To his surprise, Kakashi held it tightly. His hand was trembling slightly. He regained his constant calmness.

"I'll be okay… Naruto, don't walk the same path as I did…" He whispered.. Naruto was confused by this statement. He peeked at his face.

He was sleeping. His eyes were closed and his breathing was rather heavy, but he looked very peaceful as his silver bangs danced rhythmically in the wind.

"G'night, Sensei!" He said, with a bold smile.

* * *

When Kakashi woke up, the sky was no longer ebony. It was stained with a soft pink colour, like a rose, and a strong orange colour, like blazing fire. It looked like the pink rose was surrounded by flickering flames. He blinked several times to clear his vision. Shaking his head slightly, he suddenly remembered the previous night; the tears, the soft grass, and then…

_'Naruto…'  
_  
His hand was empty, lacking warmth. He turned his head. Naruto had rolled over in his sleep because he was so restless and hardly a deep sleeper. He smiled weakly, stroking his fair hair as he sat up. The suns mighty rays were breaking through the thick clouds, bathing the world with a new light.

"Oi, Naruto." Kakashi called, patting him softly on the back. Naruto responded with a soft groan as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"AH! Good morning, Kakashi-sensei!" He shouted enthusiastically. He was bursting with energy after having just woken up.

"Are you okay now?" Naruto asked, his voice still loud and happy.

"Yeah." Kakashi replied.

"Sensei, what did you mean last night?" Naruto asked, curiously, although his voice was deep with seriousness. His eyes were soft though as he looked at Kakashi, who was staring at the sky. He sighed, before answering Naruto genuinely.

"I never valued friendship nor did I take care of my friends when they needed me. I never realized how important they were to me until they were gone. I was careless." He paused. His eyes possessed a soft emotion as he continued.

"Protect what is dearest to you and take care of your friends. You will need them, and you never know when they will be gone." He spoke, clearly. He looked down, feeling his heart beat with a faint pain. Memories filled his mind.

"I will! Sensei… you may have lost your friends a long time ago, but you are not alone now!" Naruto said, giving Kakashi a warm, large grin. Kakashi returned the smile. The pain lightened. It felt so heavy a few moments ago..

"Thank you." Kakashi whispered. Naruto's smile remained. It was usually constant, which was a rare strength. He had experienced so much pain, yet his smile prevailed through all of it. Kakashi admired that greatly. Maybe he should adopt his strength,.

"Come on, Naruto. We have a long day ahead of us. Sasuke and Sakura are already waiting. They will be angry." He said, placing a hand on his shoulder, before standing up. Naruto mimicked his movements, ready for anything.

Kakashi reached for his blue cloth and tightened it around his forehead, before gently sliding it over his mightiest weapon.

They met an angry Sakura and an uninterested Sasuke by the red bridge. Butterflies were hovering lazily around, creating a harmonic beauty. Kakashi calmed the youths down.

"What are we going to do today, sensei?" Sasuke asked. His voice was dark and toneless.

"I am going to tell you something about friendship." He said, seriously.

"But I already knoooow!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi ignored him and urged them to sit, for it would be a long story.

_A long story…_

_

* * *

_

It will brighten my day if you review! Thank you very much.

**-Curlybear**


End file.
